


New beginning

by Youremyalways



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, New Beginning, Wedding, clueless felicity, frustrated oliver, moving in, olicity - Freeform, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Life continues after Lian Yu and Felicity and Oliver begin taking steps towards the life they both want. Starts with Donna and Quentin's wedding and goes from there.//Au where they never kissed on the island





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 5x23 and goes au from there. This is a story about Oliver and Felicity's life together after all they've been through. 
> 
> Chapter 1. The wedding  
> Chapter 2. Moving in together

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may miss the bride." The pastor smiled lightly.

Lance lowered his head and met Donna's mouth in a gentle, yet sincere kiss. She met him halfway, stepping on her tippy toes in order to connect her mouth with his. Her lips broke into a genuine smile as happiness flooded her body. Lance was hers, and only hers. They could finally be happy, and have a life that they both deserved.

In the crowd, Felicity smiled from ear to ear with sincere love and happiness for her newly married mother. Oliver stood on the far left of her, exactly 10 people away from her.

God, the only thing Oliver could focus on was her. Her gorgeous blonde hair curled just right so it framed her face perfectly. Her dazzling blue eyes were wide with joy, something he hadn't seen on her face in a long time. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention to the wedding taking place before him, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

She caught eyes with him twice. The first time was quick, like she had accidentally looked at something she wasn't supposed to. The look ended rapidly as she turned her gaze back to her mother and now step-father only seconds after their eyes made contact. 

The second time lasted minutes, but felt like an eternity. Their eyes met as Donna and Lance exchanged their vows. Her gaze held his and she smiled that beautiful, bold smile reserved only for him. He returned the favor with his so-called "Felicity smile". They just smiled and held each others eyes for what seemed like forever as time played out around them.

When the ceremony finally came to a close, the small group of friends and family headed to the large banquet hall a few blocks down. John and Digg were seated next to each other in the large black limo consisting of a third of the wedding party. 2 other limos containing the rest of their friends followed closely behind.

"So are you gonna talk to her about it?" John spoke suddenly.

"What?" Oliver questioned.

"Felicity. You've been staring at her like she's the air you breathe since we got off the island, Oliver."

"It's not the right time." 

"Oliver you two have been through way too much to procrastinate any longer. You owe it to yourself to find out if this thing between the two of you can work again."

"I'm just scared that if I mess it up, then it's really over. I've been given this second chance with her and if I screw up again, I'm going to lose her."

"Oliver you love her, and believe it or not she loves you too. You need to show her that you're willing to commit, you can worry about screwing up later." Digg pat him on the shoulder. 

As Oliver contemplated John's words, the limo pulled up to the venue. Everyone made their way out of the limos slowly, engaged in small talk with surrounding guests.

Oliver noticed her immediately, talking to some dark-haired lady he'd never seen before who was wearing a black skin-tight dress. She was laughing at something the woman must have said, and she seemed weightless. He'd seen her so stressed and hurt in the past few months that the sight of her just floating like this was actually strengthening his heart. 

Never mind the dress she was wearing, which he only just now started to appreciate. The tight, navy blue fabric hugged her in all the right spots, with just the right amount of cleavage on display. His mouth went dry as he took in her body from the top of her dress to her exposed legs, 7 inches longer with the shiny silver heels she wore.

He couldn't hold himself in any longer, he needed to be with her, to talk to her, to feel her. He just needed to feel her presence surround him.

So he strode up to her where she stood, mid conversation with the raven-haired girl. Said-woman was in the middle of a story when she trailed off at Oliver's sudden presence. Her eyes combed over him and she starting twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"Oh, hi Oliver." Felicity greeted, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hey-"

"Hi! I'm Melany! I'm Felicity's childhood friend. So good to meet you!" She interrupted rudely, forcing her hand out to shake his own.

"Uhm, hi Melany." He nodded, shaking her hand politely.

"I'm going to go and make sure everything is all set. You two just... I don't know talk I guess." Felicity spoke between them before walking into the restaurant in order to check on the food and wine lists.

"So Oliver, is there a girlfriend at the moment?" She flirted with him, twirling her hair and smirking.

"Actually me and Felicity are trying to discover our relationship a little bit right now." 

"Oh, how unfortunate. Well, if you ever change your mind, here's my number." She smiled, handing him a business card before walking away.

He quickly disregarded the paper, stuffing it in his coat's back pocket before making his way over to the entrance. He was desperate to have some alone time in order to talk to Felicity. 

After a few minutes, he finally found her talking to a chef in the back of the restaurant. A smile pulled at the edge of his lips when he heard her arguing with the man.

"No sir, listen to me. Everything has to be perfect and I told you there should be no cinnamon on top of the cupcakes!"

"I know Mrs.Smoak, I just-"

"Well then what is this?!" She held up a cupcake with cinnamon sprinkled all over the top.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it right away." 

"Yes, you better do that." She spoke sarcastically.

She groaned as she stomped away from him. In her frustration, she nearly passed right by Oliver without seeing him. He didn't let that happen however, and grabbed her arm gently as she walked by him.

"Oh, hey Oliver." She forced out a smile.

"Hey, everything okay?" He dropped his hand from her wrist.

"No, that idiot chef put cinnamon on top of the cupcakes and my mother hates cinnamon! Why can't people just follow simple instructions?" She ranted, pouting.

He almost laughed but instead just turned to the newly weds and stated, "they're quite the pair aren't they?"'

"Yeah, such an unlikely pairing being so perfect for each other. It's unthink-" she stumbled upon her own words, suddenly looking up and meeting his eyes.

He just looked down, feeling weighed down and weightless at the same time. She was this beautiful force of nature that had so much power over him. Her simple rambles could turn his day around, and right now all he could do was relish in her presence.

"Listen, I have to go and check on the band. I'll talk to you later, alright?" She smiled, briefly petting his shoulder before walking away from him yet again.

He just sighed loudly. The main reason he came was to finally get the chance to really talk to her, and that was going the opposite way of how he planned. He watched as she sauntered away, her hips swinging from side to side.

"Now you look like someone that could use a drink." He heard John's voice come from behind him.

"You're not wrong." He turned around and took one of the two drinks from his friend's hand.

"So how's that going?" He gestured to Felicity.

"I don't know. I want to get her alone so we can talk but apparently everyone in this wedding party is more worthy of her attention then me." He took a sip of the vodka in his hand.

"Oliver that's not true. Just, ask her to dance with you. Trust me, I'm sure she wants to talk to you too." Digg patted him on the shoulder and headed over to where Lyla was standing with baby John.

After taking a deep breath, Oliver made his decision and paraded over to Felicity for the third time that night. 

"Felicity Smoak," he took her shoulder and turned her to face him, "will you dance with me?"

He held out his hand for her to take. To his surprise, all she did was look at him and then at the dance floor with disapproval in her eyes.

"Uhm, no ones dancing." She replied.

"Then let's be the first. Come on." He tilted his head towards the dance floor.

She let out a breath, her shoulders sinking. Then she just smiled and placed her palm in his, allowing him to take her to the dance floor.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, actually." Oliver smiled.

They took each other's hands and he began to guide her across the hard wood floor. Their bodies flowed together like they were one. It felt so right, like their bodies were connected.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ever since the island it's been nonstop action and I haven't really had the chance to tell you how I feel." He spun her around on one hand.

"Oliver..." 

"Please just, hear me out."

She lowered her gaze and nodded.

"When I watched the island blow up and I thought you were gone... I just thought of all of the things that I would never get to tell you. I don't want to wonder what would happen anymore, I want you to know where I stand. After we ended the engagement, I need you to know that there was never a second where I doubted my love for you. Not for a moment did I love you any less. You're it for me Felicity, you're the only one I want to spend my future with. I told you that you were my always, and that hasn't changed."

"Oliver, I... I want you to be my always too. But I need you to understand that I can't just jump back in to this. I need to take this slow, make sure we are in the same headspace. And there are no more lies. Oliver if you ever lie to me again that will be the end, there won't be a third chance."

"I just need a second one."

"Okay."

"Okay."


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take a step forward by moving in together.

After hours of dancing, the party was coming to a close and guests were making their way out of the venue slowly but surely. 

"Urgh, bad idea to wear heels." Felicity joked, taking the shoes off of her feet as she walked towards the exit with Oliver by her side. 

"Hey do you need a ride? I can drive you back to the loft." Oliver offered, laughter in his voice.

"Uhm, yeah sure. That'd be great, thanks." She stumbled over her words, but agreed nonetheless.

She walked beside him, holding the two heels by the straps and walking on her bare, calloused feet.

"Yeah, anytime." He smiled at her, now arriving at his car and opening her door before going around and stepping into the drivers seat.

She stepped into the vehicle, pulling the buckle over her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver put the key in the ignition. With a deep sigh of relief, she relaxed in her chair. A soft smile was playing at the edge of her lips as he pulled out of the parking the lot. 

It wasn't her intention to stay away from him most of the night but this was her mothers wedding. Donna had given up everything for Felicity and she felt that making her wedding perfect was a way to repay that sacrifice. And she knew there was unresolved tension between them but tonight was her mothers night for happiness and romance, not hers. 

And so she smiled at her success and then turned her gaze to the man beside her. Now she could take her chance at happiness. He had his eyes trained on the road and only stopped to look at her when he reached a red light. 

He couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Him driving Felicity back to the loft after a wedding. The only way he could keep himself from addressing her was to focus on the road ahead of him. He crept a glance however and saw her looking at him with a content smile on her lips. He cared about her so much but he had to think about what she told him at his party. He just didn't know what steps were supposed to be taken, so he wanted to keep his boundaries and wait for her to come to him when she was ready. He looked at her with a smaller smile then her own.

"Are you okay?" Her voice broke through his thoughts suddenly.

The red light turned green and he began driving once again, reluctantly taking his eyes off of her and moving his gaze back to the street.

"I'm fine. Why?" He said unconvincingly.

"I don't know you just seem distant I guess." She offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Felicity." He turned and smiled at her briefly.

Looking at him now, she made a decision. Her mother and Lance were married, Thea was better, Digg and Lyla were happy. Now, she decided that she would go after some of that happiness herself too. She took a deep breath, not knowing how her next words would go over.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." He replied.

"Would you... would you want to move back into the loft with me?" 

Time stood still for a second and before he got the chance to respond, Felicity interrupted.

"I know it's all complicated and I know that I'm the one that said we should take it slow, but talking and dancing with you tonight just makes me think that this is a good first step for us. Of course I know it's fast and I understand if you don't want to do this but I ju-"

"Felicity!" He interrupted her, laughing, "I would love to move back in with you."

"Really?" 

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Not surprised, just relieved I guess. It gets lonely just me in that big, empty apartment." 

A smile was now frozen on her lips as he began turning into the parking lot of her, their, apartment building.

5 minutes later the couple was approaching the door to the loft. 

"Can you hold these for a second." Felicity held her high heels out to Oliver.

He laughed a little bit before taking them from her eager hands. She then reached for her purse, fishing around inside of it until she found her keys. She then stepped forward and proceeded to unlock the door.

"You can just put them down- yeah." She smiled at the fact that he had already put her heels down were they went. 

He knew that they went on the stand next to the door. There were countless nights when they used to live together that he had ended up bringing her heels in the door because her feet hurt. It was long since muscle memory were they went.

"I remember." He simply stated.

"Here I'll grab your jacket." She walked up to him and unbuttoned the jackets front button.

She then made her way to his backside, releasing it from his shoulders. As it fell limp from his body, Felicity witnessed a small piece of paper fall from his pocket. He turned around with wide eyes just as she bent down and picked it up.

It took her a second to realize what it was and her breath caught in her throat at the realization.

"No, Felicity it's not what you think!" He quickly turned and reached out to her but she pulled back.

"Melany, huh? I didn't think she was really your type honestly." She spoke softly, sadness filling her eyes.

"Felicity she flirted with me and I disregarded that after I told her I was interested in you!" He explained.

"I'm sorry I'm confused. Why did you keep this in your back pocket if you wanted nothing to do with her? And why would you agree to move in with me if you did!"

"Felicity I didn't have anywhere else to put it, I was desperate to find you. I wanted to talk and dance with you, nobody else. I want to live with you, spend my days with you and only you." He placed both hands around her two forearms and she brought her gaze up to his eyes.

She simply nodded, not finding acceptable words right now. Then she removed his jacket completely and walked to the coat rack to hang it up next to hers.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling tension still between them.

"It's fine." She sighed and forced a tight, close-lipped smile.

Turning away from the coat rack, she walked over to the kitchen area, putting her purse down on the countertop with a thud.

"Uhm, it was really nice. Dancing with you." Oliver spoke, still trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. It was nice," she nodded, turning her back to him and opening the fridge, "I missed that." 

"Me too."

She grabbed a bottle of water as he rounded the corner to see what she was doing.

"Felicity your fridge is nearly empty." He exhaled, studying the appliance.

The only thing in her fridge was a shelf full of water bottles and some heavy cream.

"Yeah well it's not like I can cook anything. I thrive on water, coffee, and takeout." She laughed but the look on his face had concern written all over it.

"Oliver it's fine." She pat his shoulder with the hand not holding her water.

"You should be eating some real food Felicity." He argued.

"I've come this far on Big Belly Burger alone." She laughed.

He sighed, well at least he was here now. Now he could make her some real food.

"We'll come on, it's late. I have a board meeting at 9:00am that I can't be late for." She walked passed him, heading towards the staircase with him on her heels.

"I have a pair of your sweatpants and a sweatshirt in that drawer above the shoes that you never took." She told him when they reached the bedroom they'd shared so many nights.

He nodded, walking over to that drawer and opening it carefully. Sure enough there was a pair of black sweatpants and a dark green hoodie. He lifted them up and stroked her shoulder gently before walking to the bathroom to change. He striped himself of his tuxedo and began to pull the hoodie over his head with a content hum.

The hoodie smelled like her strongly. Funny because he was the only one who'd ever worn it, but now he realized that she must have worn it sometimes in these past months. He smiled at that, the thought of her wrapped in one of his hoodies, soaking up his scent. 

He then pulled the sweatpants up and over his legs. Quickly looking in the mirror, he rubbed his face with both hands. He felt genuinely happy with his life for the first time in 7 months. Exiting the bathroom, he rounded the corner and entered the main bedroom again.

He found her sitting on the bed wearing a white tank top and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Her hair was now up in a messy bun and her make up was off. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He smiled back at her.

"So for tonight I figured you could use the guest room? Or if you want me to I will. I just, I'm not at the point yet where I'm comfortable sleeping together- not sleeping together like sex! No god, no! Not that I don't love sex with you! I just we just moved back in, and oh my god! Just like, sleeping in the same bed beside each other!" She turned bright red, rambling on and on.

Oliver had to admit that he found it incredibly sexy. While he wanted nothing more then to curl up behind her and cuddle until they fell asleep, he also knew that she wanted to take it one step at a time and he would respect that wish.

"It's fine." He laughed, "I'll go to the guest room." 

"Okay." She nodded.

He turned to walk out of the master bedroom when he heard her voice again.

"Goodnight." She said in a soft voice.

"Goodnight Felicity." He whispered, closing the door behind him.

Felicity awoke at 3:00am covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She jumped and shivered at the cold air that hit her body when she threw the blankets off of her. 

She's been having nightmares since the island, of course she wouldn't tell anybody that because then they would baby her. She was a grown woman and she could handle something as insignificant as nightmares. 

But as she laid back down and pulled the blankets over her arms again, her heart started racing. Flashes of Samantha's blood coating the trees around them hung in her mind. She saw Slade's dead body lying at her feet every time she closed her eyes.

After 5 minutes of this endless torture, she decided that she would go and rest with Oliver. It was risky and she knew she was the one that wanted a little distance between them, but she needed to feel his warmth right now. She needed some comfort for her head full of pain.

So she sauntered out of her bed, careful maneuvering herself in the dark room, and opened the door. She tiptoed across the hallway and slipped open the door to the guest room slowly, wincing at the creaks it made with her push. Oliver was sleeping soundly with the covers up to his hips and she noticed immediately that he was shirtless now. Without another thought, she pulled the blankets back in front of him and slid under the covers.

Her eyes gazed over him, taking on all the scars and muscles. She'd memorized every one, knew which ones could make him moan and which ones would make him gasp. She knew where he had gotten them after long nights of stories. She gently placed her palm against the bratva tattoo that was now scolded off. Feeling content, she closed her eyes and within minutes she was sound asleep.


End file.
